The Prophecy Of The Worlds
by mechelleclaire
Summary: new & re-done! Set post-show. The gang have settled in Arizona, but the arrival of a mysterious woman relieves all those unanswered questions...


TITLE: Roswell - The Prophecy of The Worlds

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own original Roswell characters . . . bla bla bla, Jason Katims, Melinda Metz . . . Harmony, Melody, Niky and all forthcoming characters are owned by me.

Note: I am still campaigning for a Roswell movie! Support the fans, please! We need you! More is to come, more revelations and big secrets are revealed! Please R&R, I want your views. Should I continue?

Summary: As life on the road becomes tiring, the gang settle in Arizona, where it becomes clear their lives are only beginning.

Chapter: 1

Isabel often cried at night over the things she had left behind in Roswell. The people. She missed her husband Jesse so much that sobs racked her body at night as she trie to sleep. In her dreams she could see him having a normal life; having fun - without her. She knew in her heart that wasn't true. Jesse had loved her with all his heart and she knew that he would be feeling just as bad as she was. That didn't calm her thoughts, though.

She tried to be happy for her brother Max and his new wife, Liz and she was, but it just brought brought back painful memories that Isabel didn't need. Memories she couldn't cope with. She was on the edge as it was and she knew the slightest thing could push her over. But she couldn't deal with that burden around her friends. It was obvious that Max and Liz and even Michael and Maria tried to suppress their happiness and their love to spare her feelings and that was something she didn't want them to do.

Even now, eight months after they had left Roswell, she still cried most nights. Crying for Jesse, crying for their happiness, crying to see him just once more.

Liz Parker was happy. For the first time since she had been with Max, she could honestly say that she had no worries, concerns or burdens hanging over their relationship. They had married eight months ago in a small chapel in Phoenix, Arizona and had been travelling ever since; not feelings able to settle anywhere for too long. A string of odd jobs and weekly stays at various motels became their lives and as much as Liz loved Max, she was restless. Restless and tired; tired of living life on the road. She felt it was time to settle somewhere for a while. Maybe not a long while, but just long enough to gather herself and maybe, if they were lucky, put down some temporary roots.

She still wrote her music; even though she knew her dream of being a singer/songwriter would never come true now; not with having turned down her opportunity in New York and the small detail that they were on the run from an elite FBI organisation, The Special Unit. She wished she had Alex's guitar with her. Things were difficult on the road and she just felt like she needed a little bit of him there to comfort her. She had a photograph; a picture that she had stuck in her pocket on the night of her Graduation eight months ago back in Roswell, but it was old and worn now and had a crease in the middle of it. She thought about asking Isabel to fix it for her but decided she liked it better that way. That's how she wanted to remember him; in the way he was supposed otbe, not some alien-enhanced mechanism of a memory. He had been murdered by an alien, he deserved better than that. For the first time since she had known him, Michael was considerate and sensitive. It was a strange trait for Michael Guerin, but she loved him all the same.

He spent a lot of time thinking about his son, even although he had promised himself he wouldn't. It was hard for Max to just forget about it. Sitting in some dusty old motel room, he sometimes tried to picture what he would look like now. Nine months old; would be able to walk yet? Could he utter words? Was he calling someone else 'Daddy'? He could imagine and picture everything about baby Zan in his mind, but that was the one thing he didn't want to think about. Sure, he wanted to know that his son was safe with a family who loved and cared for him, but he couldn't bare the idea of someone else beign his father. That was his role and if things had gone differently, he would be there to play his part. But they hadn't. Max had given him away for his own well-being and fleed Roswell soon after. New Mexico wasn't safe for Max anymore; or maybe he wasn't safe or it - who knew? Certainly not Max Evans.

Laurie Dupree was one of the many faces that often appeared in Michael's head. His sister. Or at least that was what he called her. He had always wanted a sister; someone to call family. Someone to understand him, someone who cared for him and held the key to his memories. He wasn't _as_ obsessed with the past as he had been, growing up, but one thing was for sure, Michael Guerin was determined to be curious about his other life until he finally got all the answers he wanted. Maria, though; Maria had been great. Of course, he never told her that, but he tried to do little things for her that showed his affection. She had helped him a lot since they had left Roswell. She had sat with him most nights and tried to help him focus on his memories and his other life, before her. Her completely selfless attitude had made him remember why he returned to Roswell. He loved her and he guessed he always would.

Life on the road was an adventure for Kyle Valenti. He had never done anything like that before and liked the idea of just drifting from place to place, nver really knowing where he was going to end up next. His Father was always on his thoughts, though. He thought about contacting him, speaking to him, seeing him again, but he knew that wasn't a thing he could do. He had made the decision to leave Roswell behind and with it, came the decision to leave his father and the only way of life he had ever known. He enjoyed the company of his friends and the comfort of having Isabel near him. He and Isabel had grown close in the past year and a half and spent a lot of time talking and sharing their thoughts and feelings with each other, but for Kyle, it was difficult as well as comforting, for he was in love with Isabel Ramirez; a thought and feeling that Kyle shared with himself alone. He imagined that was the way it would always stay.

After ten months and a round trip taking them back to Arizona, it was agreed that it was a good idea to settle down for a little while. Sure, they would probably always spend their life's running, but it seemed as good a time as any to take a break. Each one of them needed it. They needed to go slow for a while; to feel like for a short time, even if it was only for three months or so, that they had a home again. Not Roswell, but somewhere they could sleep at night and feel safe. Feel normal. Yeah, what's so great about normal? The answer - it's normal. Being normal is having a life and in their own ways, no matter what their journey's and views, they all needed to have a little piece of normal back.

_Their normal _was going to come back, sure enough. _Their normal, _being one that was an exploration of their identities and a piece of their lives. The alien aspect of their lives where creeping up on them again and so were some new revelations. Revelations that would shock them to the core and secrets that would tear each one of them apart.

Their lives hadn't ended when they left Roswell, their lives where only beginning.


End file.
